


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by nasubi (ofnoex)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnoex/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: Aomine Daiki, 28 years of age, cop by trade, had been rudely awakened far more times than a grown man should ever have to be. This morning was no different... Or it should have been.





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

Aomine Daiki, 28 years of age, policeman by trade, had been rudely awakened far more times than a grown man should ever have to be. This morning was no different... Or it should have been.

He had never had such a bone-crushing morning call before, after all. His eyes flew open in pain, wide but unseeing as his mouth opens in a silent scream.

"Oof. Bad landing." A deep voice, one that Aomine didn't recognise.

"You don't fucking say?!" Aomine managed to wheeze as soon as he felt the weight on him lift, sarcasm not lost despite lacking any awareness whatsoever about the situation. "Who the fuck are you? How did you get here? _Oh my god_ where am I? How did _I_ get here?" His voice pitched as he started panicking.

"You're noisy!" The foreign voice again. Warm hands grabbed the sides of his face, shaking. "You're at home, fool!" Aomine's blurred sight started clearing; he realised he was staring straight at shining red eyes. "Well, now that you can see, I'm letting you know how it's gonna go down. I got caught gambling, so I've been temporarily banished from heaven. I landed here, so I live here now, get it?"

"Uhhh... Is that what God told you?" Aomine asked weakly. The room was spinning.

"God doesn't care. That shitty weed though..." The stranger scoffed.

Aomine Daiki, 28 years of age, proud defender of public safety, was fainting. His ears rang; he strained his failing senses but all he could make out was "...fucking Midorima from fucking angel resource". Darkness started to cloud the edge of his vision. Even so, he could discern a slight fluttering right before he passed out.

_Wings?_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to convey it clearly in a non-obvious way so in case you didn't realise, angel resource = heaven's version of human resource, and not the name of a host club.
> 
> This is a short chapter... More of an introduction I guess? I haven't really worked things out yet, this is really impromptu ~~because I'm procrastinating homework~~... I haven't written in super long but lately I've been feeling the urge ;;
> 
> I haven't actually decided on Aomine's profession... I'm still wavering between cop, florist, and salaryman, so that might change. Speaking of host clubs, maybe I'll make him a host... But then I'll have to lower his age. Hmm.
> 
> Also if anyone is curious about the other fics I started I'll be back to complete them as soon as exams are over I swear.


End file.
